User blog:Nart L. Chipikal/Alternative Titles And Synopses- Season 1
This post will list the alternative titles for the chapters of Season One. It will also have synopses, or summaries, of the chapters and the mini story-arcs. The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa/Season One (overall): Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa are far away from the Mushroom Kingdom. They must find a way to get back home and stop Bowser's plans. Chapter 1- The Misadventures Begin: The three, after being bored, are led on a high-speed chase in the sky after they steal Old Man Kamek's wand. Chapter 2- Meet The Endgame: As they approach the exit of the island's forest, they are blocked by someone (Endgame) who claims to be their "imaginary choir leader". Chapter 3- In The Realm Of Portals: Stuck in Endgame's portal, the three must find a way out while fending off the Underchomp's rampage. Chapter 4- Versus The Underchomp: The three must battle with the Underchomp near the Underwhere's entrance. How will they do it when Boo is a Goomba and Paratroopa has been injured? Chapter 5 - Inside the Pipe Maze: After jumping into a pipe in the Underwhere, the three find themselves in the labryinth of pipes, which also happens to be Petey Piranha's territory. Chapter 6- The Green Thunder: Nearing the exit of the labryinth, they have to deal with "The Green Thunder". But of course, it's just Endgame, guarding one of Bowser's lands. Chapter 7- The Beanbean Arena- Part 1: They are one kingdom away from their home. The moment is cut short when they are sent to an underground arena. They fight the Underchomp, Waddle Doo, and the Koopa Bros. Chapter 8- The Beanbean Arena- Part 2: In the arena, they must put up with the announcer and the audience with their remarks. They defeat the Koopa Bros., rebattle Waddle Doo and win, and burn Petey's leaves. Chapter 9- The Beanbean Arena- Part 3: After several attempts to 'battle' King Chomp, they trick him into leaving. However, they lose against Bouldergeist. Afterwards, Kamek, who reveals himself as the announcer, sends the trio to Castle Bleck via the Banana Cannon. Chapter 10- Escaping Castle Bleck: Soon after meeting Toadce and two random Goombas, they try to find an escape from Castle Bleck. Using the Return Pipe, they end up in Francis's fortress and Dimble Wood. Chapter 11- Bowser's Castle: The Return Pipe takes them to Bowser's Castle. Endgame tries to stop them, but they escape. The Goombas fly away and Toadce, Yoshi and Boo accidentally leave Paratroopa behind. Chapter 12- Star Gates And Teeth Beaches: Toadce, Yoshi, and Boo are teleported off of Star Hill after the Star Gate sees them. taken to Plack Beach, they look for Attack Pieces until Bowser catches them. Chapter 13- The Sing-Off Competition- Part 1: After they are caught by Bowser, they "accidentally" end up registering for an inter-dimensional singing competition with Pythor and the Serpentine, bunnies and stars from the kingdoms of Pufftop and Bunnera, people from the planet Pop Star, and many others. There, they find Paratroopa, reacquaint with the two Goombas, and meet the really horrible salesguy. Chapter 14- The Sing-Off Competition- Part 2: The next morning, after being kicked out of the room by Yoshi, they find themselves in Gritzy Desert's Koopaseum. Toadce and the Goombas sing their songs about dance partying salesmen, and Marx tricks them into setting up stage for him. Chapter 15- The Sing-Off Competition- Part 3: Remembering an old song they sung, they try to come up with a better one. During this round, Starfy and the Serpentine sing, only to get sent back into their own dimensions through Kamek's portals. Chapter 16- The Sing-Off Competition- Part 4: As the trio comes up with a song, Kirby and some others sing their songs. Finally, the moment has arrived for them to sing their song. But, however, what seems to be a fun singing contest quickly turns into malicious torture after Kamek sets his plot into action. They get sent to Thwomp Volcano afterwards. Category:Blog posts